Ockham's Razor
by AmberStarry
Summary: The simplest explanation is usually the correct one, that is what Hikaru had always believed. And you know what? He just might be right. Hika/Kao, fluff.


**Ockham's Razor**

The simplest explanation is usually the correct one.

That was what Hikaru had always believed. Too many assumptions lead to too many disappointments and or bad feelings. For this reason, Hikaru disliked over-thinking things. Not counting the fact that it often lead to inexplicable anxiety and the like, it also made his head hurt. In his experience that was the way things usually went anyway. The fact that he disliked thinking things through thoroughly sometimes made him seem immature and silly, as he usually followed impulse and did things on a whim. But he knew better, just because he made the occasional, or maybe not so occasional mistake, did not mean he was an idiot. Sometimes going with the simplest explanation was just the easiest thing to do.

* * *

><p>The Host club was quiet that day, with only a few customers scattered around the room. It happened every now and again, when most of the student populace had things they had to rush off to do, leaving the Host Club with minimal business. On these days Kyouya was never happy, as he had less to keep himself occupied with and got bored. The other Hosts usually did their best to stay out of his way during these times, lest they wanted to incur his wrath.<p>

As usual, Tamaki and Haruhi had the biggest crowds around them, doubled by the fact that Tamaki had decided to sit next to her today; needless to say Haruhi wasn't very pleased, but Hikaru had to admire the valiant effort she was putting up to ignore the idiot King. Honey and Mori were on the opposite side of the room, entertaining their own combined customers and snacking on the customary cake that was set out. Hikaru smiled at them, even he couldn't deny that Honey and Mori's relationship was one of the cutest and most heart-warming he had ever seen.

Which brings us to what Hikaru was doing himself. He was sitting with Kaoru, as usual, cuddling him affectionately. His arms were around Kaoru's waist, and Kaoru was leaning his head against his shoulder, slightly nuzzling his neck. The girls around them were having a field day, fawning over the duo like nothing else. Hikaru felt quite content in this position, it was warm and cosy having Kaoru snuggling up with him like this. He never felt like this when he had bodily contact with anybody else, not even his mother. Of course this was just part of the Hitachiin's finely staged act, Hikaru decided he could enjoy it anyway.

Suddenly, he felt Kaoru squirm in his hold and crane his neck upward to look at him, "Hikaru, I'm feeling better now, you can let go of me," He smiled, fluttering his eyelashes cutely. He was referring to how he had 'felt cold' earlier, as per the act's requirement.

Hikaru shook his head, "But I don't want to let you go," He responded, tightening his grip on Kaoru's waist.

The girls around them let out shrieks of happiness at the display of pure cuteness, but Kaoru frowned in confusion; that had not been part of the act they had rehearsed the night before. "Um, okay then…" Kaoru mumbled, resting back on Hikaru again like he was before. Hikaru just smiled and struck up a conversation with one of the girls, while Kaoru wondered about what made Hikaru deviate from their original plan. The Host Club's activities continued on as usual, and soon all the girls were gone, leaving only the Hosts remaining.

Now that they were alone, Kaoru felt like it was safe to ask Hikaru what his earlier improvisation had been about. "Hey, Hikaru," he called to his brother who was currently talking to Tamaki.

Hikaru looked up from his conversation with the Blond and saw Kaoru looking at him expectantly; turning back to Tamaki, he quickly excused himself from the conversation and walked back over to Kaoru who was sitting on one of the couches, watching him restlessly. "What's up, Kaoru?" He asked, taking a seat beside his brother.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and poked Hikaru in the chest, "If anyone should be explaining 'what's up' it should be you!" He retaliated with a huff.

Hikaru frowned, "What? What are you talking about?"

There was a silence as Kaoru rubbed his eyes in exasperation, "Why the improvisation?" He finally asked, lowering his hand and looking Hikaru straight in the eyes. Hikaru still looked completely confused and didn't reply to his question. Sighing, Kaoru tried again, "Why didn't you let go of me and follow the script?" he said slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

Realisation finally dawned on Hikaru, whose eyes widened as Kaoru's question finally clicked in his head with an almost audible pop. "Oh! That's easy, I just didn't want to let go of you," he explained, "I was comfortable and didn't want to change our position."

Kaoru scowled, "_You_ were comfortable? Did you ever consider asking _me_ if _I _was comfortable?" He snapped, giving Hikaru another poke.

Hikaru grinned cockily, "Were you comfortable?"

Kaoru looked down, a distinct blush rising to his cheeks, "_Yes_, but that's not the point…" He mumbled, starting to tug absently on the arm-cuff of his shirt.

Hikaru laughed and threw an arm around Kaoru, "Aaw, Kaoru, don't be mad. I like cuddling my brother, what's so wrong about that?" He smiled, leaning his face closer to Kaoru's.

The younger Hitachiin raised his head and came nose to nose with his brother. Narrowing his eyes playfully, he shoved Hikaru away with a laugh, "I'm not mad, just confused. Why would you like holding me so much you don't want to let go?" Kaoru asked; his tone implied that the question was somewhat rhetorical, but it still got Hikaru thinking.

Why did he like holding Kaoru so much? What would explain why he felt closer to Kaoru than anyone else in the whole world, felt so comfortable around him, never wanted to let go of him and would be contented to sit for hours on end just cuddling him to his chest? Why was Kaoru his whole world, or what indefinitely felt like his whole world? It could be – no, that's silly. Well, it made sense…. But – no. It couldn't be…. Then the mantra Hikaru lived his life by flittered through his mind:

_The simplest explanation is usually the correct one. _

"I'm in love with you."

**End :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for Hitachiin Fluff! Hope you all enjoyed, just a quickie since I haven't been on for a while. I tried to keep them in character, don't know if I succeeded though. <strong>

**For those waiting on the next chapter of _Loving Love_ I apologise, I've been writing so much lately that it slipped my mind. I promise I will get on it as soon as I can. In the mean time, enjoy this little fic. ^_^**


End file.
